The Darkest Truth
by DragonXWriter87
Summary: "My son is dead!" Voldemort roared. "How dare you speak of him?" "He is not dead! Though you have tried several times throughout the years to kill him. Your son has been living the past sixteen years as Harry Potter!" M for lang and violance drk Harry HD
1. Chapter 1

AN- JUST SO EVERYONE KNOWS, FIRST OF ALL I'M NOT YELLING I'M TYPING IN CAPS TO MAKE SURE EVERYONE READS THIS. IF YOU HAVEN'T READ MY OTHER STORY OR IF HAVING THE CHARACTERS AS DRACO AND HARRY OR IF HAVING H/D IN THE SUMMARY DOESN'T GIVE IT AWAY. THIS IS A HARRY DRACO SLASH BOY ON BOY MALE LOVIN. AFTER POSTING CHAPTER FOUR I RECIEVED A REVIEW FROM SOMEONE WHO WOULDN'T EVEN SIGN IN TO LEAVE THE REVIEW FLAMING MY STORY. SO NOW EVERYONE HAS BEEN WARNED THIS WILL INVOLVE HARRY/ DRACO RELATIONSHIP, DATING HOWEVER YOU WOULD LIKE TO PUT IT. IF I RECIEVE ANY MORE FLAMES BECAUSE YOU CONTINUED READING AFTER THIS WARNING AND YOU DON'T LIKE IT OR IF YOU CHOOSE TO SKIP THE WARNING IT IS NO LONGER MY PROBLEM. Thank you to everyone who has read and reviewed with kindness I hope you continue to enjoy the story.

Halloween night found Lily Evans-Riddle looking longingly into an empty crib, She was unaware of how long she stood there but something simply didn't seem right and she could feel it.

Suddenly the door behind her burst open and she found herself defenseless against Lord Voldemort himself.

"Where is he?" The dark lord demanded grabbing her shoulders and shaking her. Her eyes were wide and frightened looking, but glassy and unfocused at the same time. "Lily, Answer me! Where is our son?" Voldemort demanded shaking her once more.

Finally she seemed to snap out of whatever phase she had been in and sank to her knees sobbing. "Where am I Tom? He came and he grabbed me and Athos and he brought us here. Oh Merlin, Where is Athos?" She then exclaimed looking frantically about the room and in the crib.

"Lily flower, Calm down." Tom grabbed her pulling her close to his chest and stroking her hair. "Who came, what did they do with Athos?"

"I did," A strong voice announced from behind them and both turned to see none other than Albus Dumbledore standing there wand drawn. "Your son is dead,"

Lily gasped and felt her knees begin to shake. Voldemort was trembling but out of anger not fear or despair.

"Don't fret. You'll both be joining him soon." Dumbledore smirked as several pops were heard and the house filled with Aurors.

Lily who didn't have a wand did her best to take cover when the spells began to fly and Tom did his best to cover her but in the end his best wasn't enough when he was close enough he grabbed her wrist and apparated them away from the house.

When they arrived back at Riddle Manor he sank to his knees cradling her in his lap as her heart struggled to continue beating. He didn't know what to do in order to save her and time was running out quickly.

A tear escaped running down the dark lords face. First his son and now his wife all on the same night. Merlin help the death eater that decided to get on his bad side.

Dumbledore upon noticing Voldemort's escape screamed in rage. "We had him and you fools let him escape!" He raged at the Aurors. "Never mind." He calmed a bit. "Young Athos shall take his Father's punishment for him. The old man smirked.

After placing a few glamours on the young Athos Salazar Riddle Dumbledore took the infant to the home of James Potter.

James answered the door slightly inebriated loud music blared from inside and loud voices could be heard. Before James could question anything Dumbledore hit him with a spell and spoke very pointedly.

"This child's name is Harry Potter. He is your son. The Mother recently passed and you are his only living relative. She never told you of the child this is just as much of a surprise for you as it is everyone else. I will train the boy personally and you will not question my methods. Understood?"

James had a blank look on his face and nodded taking the baby from Dumbledore's arms cuddling the bundle to his chest.

"My Son, Harry." he spoke slowly turning back into the house. Dumbledore remained in the shadows a moment as the music was turned down and the party ceased. The old man smiled happily that his brilliant plan was working and went strolling down the street whistling.

*****FIFTEEN YEARS LATER****

The wards to Riddle Manor never alerted anyone within to an unwanted presence. The Death Eaters had no idea what hit them. A long shadow crept across the well-manicured lawns completely undetected before slipping through the front door. Once inside a tall raven haired youth made his way stealthily down a long hall.

He made it half way to his destination before a death eater spotted him and trained his wand on him.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" The Death Eater demanded.

The youth stood straight and tall showing no fear at the prospect of death and the servant of the dark lord had a moment to look him over. He was tall at least six foot or more with broad shoulders he had long black hair that fell to his shoulders and a silver mask covered the upper half of his face.

The youth's mouth turned up into a sneer as he took a step forward. "I'm your worst fucking nightmare." with a wave of his hand the death eater flew back against the wall and a painting came down on top of him the impact alone knocking him out cold.

The noise of course had another swarm of the masked servants running to see what was happening. The raven haired youth jumped into action his cloak billowing around him as he moved. Several of them he took down with a wave of his hand but when they began surrounding him he pulled a sword from the holster on his hip and began slashing through them instead.

When most of them had been taken down the teen noticed one running from the fight and ignoring the chaos around him went after the coward as soon as he was close enough he jumped into the air and a blade shot out of the leather wrist band on the teens wrists he came down upon the death eaters back stabbing the blades deep into the man's spine easily dropping him to the ground.

The raven haired youth then slipped back into the shadows and waited for the remaining death eaters to find some sort of order then they voted which one of them would go to inform their lord that a mere teenager had bested a dozen or so of their best men.

When it was finally decided the teen slid along silently through the shadows following the man to the throne room where Lord Voldemort himself seemed to be rather bored torturing one of his followers. When the man stepped forward Voldemort sat up straight seeming intrigued by the idea of a new toy.

"What is it Goyle? Can't you see I'm busy?" He spat.

"Ye ye yes sir, you see there has been a breach in security someone is in the manor twenty or so were taken down." Goyle trembled.

"You say twenty of my servants are dead and you say some_one._ Is in my manor? Who on Earth do you really think could take down that many of my men. Surely there are more than one of them." Voldemort sneered.

"N. sir there was only one." Goyle stuttered.

"Alright, who was it then." Voldemort asked pointing his wand at the man.

Before Voldemort could curse him however a hand reached around the man's neck and slit his throat. As Goyle dropped to the floor The dark haired youth stepped forward wiping his blade on his cloak before strapping it back to his arm.

"Ah, that would be me." He sneered.

"Avada Kedav.." Voldemort began before noticing that the teen didn't seem afraid. "I'm going to kill you unless you give me a very good reason not to." He hissed.

"_You wouldn't kill your only son and heir now would you? Father."_ The boy hissed in parseltongue.

"My son is dead!" Voldemort roared. "How dare you speak of him!"

"He is not dead! Though you have tried several times throughout the years to kill him. Your son has been living the past sixteen years as Harry Potter!" The young man growled back before pulling the mask off revealing the face of none other than Harry Potter himself.

"Athos Salazar Slytherin at your service. Father." He smirked again at that very moment the clock struck midnight and all of the glamours that had been placed on him fifteen years previously fell away and Voldemort was left staring into the ice blue eyes of his son.


	2. Chapter 2

_AN-**Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed the first chapter of this story. It was a vague idea that I had and wanted to see what everyone thought of it. But now I need to give the disclaimers and what not. This is rated M for a reason there will be swearing and violence and all around good mature fun. This will be a Drarry fic which means boy on boy. Draco+ Harry/Athos If you don't like this then please don't continue reading. Lastly I don't own anything you recognize in the story I'm just playing with it.**_

_**AN-BECAUSE IT SEEMS THE FIRST NOTE WAS IGNORED I'VE ADDED THIS ONE **_** JUST SO EVERYONE KNOWS, FIRST OF ALL I'M NOT YELLING I'M TYPING IN CAPS TO MAKE SURE EVERYONE READS THIS. IF YOU HAVEN'T READ MY OTHER STORY OR IF HAVING THE CHARACTERS AS DRACO AND HARRY OR IF HAVING H/D IN THE SUMMARY DOESN'T GIVE IT AWAY. THIS IS A HARRY DRACO SLASH BOY ON BOY MALE LOVIN. AFTER POSTING CHAPTER FOUR I RECIEVED A REVIEW FROM SOMEONE WHO WOULDN'T EVEN SIGN IN TO LEAVE THE REVIEW FLAMING MY STORY. SO NOW EVERYONE HAS BEEN WARNED THIS WILL INVOLVE HARRY/ DRACO RELATIONSHIP, DATING HOWEVER YOU WOULD LIKE TO PUT IT. IF I RECIEVE ANY MORE FLAMES BECAUSE YOU CONTINUED READING AFTER THIS WARNING AND YOU DON'T LIKE IT OR IF YOU CHOOSE TO SKIP THE WARNING IT IS NO LONGER MY PROBLEM. Thank you to everyone who has read and reviewed with kindness I hope you continue to enjoy the story.**

_"Athos Salazar Slytherin at your service. Father." He smirked again at that very moment the clock struck midnight and all of the glamors that had been placed on him fifteen years previously fell away and Voldemort was left staring into the ice blue eyes of his son._

"Athos? No it can't be. We were told you were dead." Voldemort rose from his throne and stepped down coming a few steps closer.

"Dead? Ha. Death would have been a blessing compared to what I've been through." The Raven haired teen spat.

"This is some trick of Dumbledore's," Voldemort retorted suspiciously pointing his wand at Athos.

"Dumbledore is a fool who couldn't form a strategy if it kicked him in the nose." Athos crossed his arms frostily not seeming to be bothered in the least by the wand pointed at him. He even rolled his eyes and smirked when he felt Voldemort prying at his mental shields. He slowly let down his mental shields pushing forward what he knew Voldemort wanted to see.

The dark lord gave a small gasp as he found himself back in Hogwart's through Harry's eyes.

_Harry tapped lightly on the Headmaster's door and waited on the call of "Come in my boy," _

_Harry entered the office and gave a slight bow, "You wished to see me Headmaster?" He asked timidly all the while ranting to himself about what a complete moron the man was. _

"_Yes I did Harry please have a seat." He waved a hand motioning to the chair in front of his desk. Harry went to the offered seat sitting down in front of the headmaster. _

"_Lemon drop?" The old man offered. Shrugging when Harry politely declined. It was only a moment before he felt Dumbledore slip into his mind. Harry pretended to be completely unaware of it pushing false thoughts and memories forward all the while exploring Dumbledore's mind undetected._

Voldemort almost pulled out of Athos' mind at seeing a memory through a memory it was a rather strange experience. Voldemort brought himself back to what he was seeing recognizing the scene folding out before him.

_Dumbledore entered the room silently listening to the two people in the room talk._

"_Lily flower, Calm down." Voldemort heard his own voice and saw the back of his robes while he held Lily. "Who came, what did they do with Athos?"_

"_I did." Dumbledore spoke loudly. And seemed to enjoy watching Lily tremble._

Voldemort watched as the spells began to fly and watched the memory of himself grabbing Lily and apparating away.

He watched as Dumbledore screamed like a child and then finally learned the truth.

_Dumbledore picked up fifteen month old Athos and placed several glamor charms over the infant. After which he took him to the house of James Potter and made the man believe the child was Harry Potter, his son._

Voldemort pulled out of the young man's mind and looked at the infuriating smirk he wore.

"Dumbles trained me a bit too well I believe. I began feeling some force of magic surrounding me months ago, So I slowly started sifting through his memories and doing a bit of detective work. Once I worked out what kind of glamors they were I could figure out when they would expire in comparison to when they were put on. It was only too easy to sort out the memory and figure that on my sixteenth birthday." Harry held out his arms. "Tada! Now how about welcoming home the son you abandoned?"

"We didn't abandon you Athos my son," Voldemort edged forward cautiously towards his son. "You were taken from us by Dumbledore. He said he killed you."

"And you believed him!" Athos raged his blue eyes were like icy flames. "Did you even once think about the fact that he might be lying? Did you even try to look for me?" Athos raised his hand and shot a crimson ball of electricity at the dark lord.

Voldemort doubled over as it hit him gasping in pain it was over as quickly as it had begun and he straightened up eyes wide with fear. None ever dared to stand up to him and to fire a spell at him unheard of.

"I will not join your group of sniveling pathetic followers Father. But I would like to stand by your side." Athos sighed his anger just seeming to dissolve. Voldemort gazed at the young man curiously, and people said he was insane this boy took the cake on that one.

Tom gave him a calculating look and opened his arms, "Welcome home?" He almost expected to be hexed again but found himself surprised by the arms that encircled him in return.

"We must have a party for you." Voldemort suggested. "All our closest friends must come and meet my heir," Athos grinned knowing by the snide voice his Father used what he meant was 'So the death eaters can meet their new prince."

"We have a lot to plan and discuss Father but it is late and morning will come too soon." Athos stepped back giving a slight bow.

"Of course Flint will assist you, Flint?" Voldemort called and a house elf appeared.

"Yes Master?" It bowed low.

"Could you take Athos to a guest room and have the others begin restoration on his wing of the house? It hasn't been touched since you were taken." He explained to Athos while the elf looked up at him adoringly.

"Master Athos has come home to us at last." He squeaked excitedly. "I took very good care of young master as a baby."

"You will return to Athos' service now Flint." Voldemort ordered and the elf giggled excitedly.

"Good night Father, and by the way I wasn't able to bring many of my belongings with me so an appointment with the tailor will be necessary he added with a cheeky grin on his way out the door.

Voldemort sank into his throne with a happy but weary look on his face. He couldn't wait to tell his Lily flower.

Athos barely took the time to dress down to his boxers before falling into the bed exhausted. He couldn't remember the last time he had been so drained. None of the grueling trainings and he had ever endured had worn him down this badly, and there had been many of those.

Athos had spent the majority of his life being shaped and formed into a weapon, a killing machine. 'All for the greater good." the old man would babble while he was preforming science experiments on him such as injecting him with vampire and were wolf venom to see if it would make him stronger or make his heal faster.

Granted it had made him faster, and stealthier plus he could see in the dark, there was also the downsides like needing sunglasses to go outside and the taste for extremely rare meat were a bit annoying.

While Athos lay there musing over all that he had been through willing his weary body to sleep the door to the bedroom creaked open. Athos lay completely still as the intruder moved closer and closer to the bed. Then just before they reached him Athos leaped from the bed and wrapped his arm around the persons neck from behind while the blade in the leather cuff on his arm was poised at her throat. He found his captive to be a very pale young women with crimson red hair. If he wasn't mistaken she was probably a vampire.

"Unless that is blessed with holy water that won't do you much good my son." The woman spoke in a voice like silk.

"Mother?" Athos questioned releasing her then bowing before her.

"Rise up Athos," She coaxed raising his chin with her hand. Her fingers were ice cold.

"Go back to bed you need your rest. I just had to see if what Tom said was true." She smiled brightly.

Athos did indeed go back to bed but he kept a watchful eye on her. Again she smiled and chuckled.

"I'm not going to try and drink your blood Athos. You are my son." She came to sit on the edge of the bed stroking her fingers through his hair.

"Sleep now child rest your eyes. Tomorrow is coming with a big surprise. There is lots to do and lots to see and I want you there with me. Sleep now child sail away Tomorrow is just a dream away." She sang in a low sweet voice and he swore he recognized the song from when she sang to him as a baby. He felt his eyelids growing heavy as he finally drifted off to sleep.

Athos awoke early the next morning as he was accustomed to and was immediately greeted by Flint popping into the room with a breakfast tray.

"Good Morning young Master. Flint is making you breakfast."

"How did you even know I was awake?" Athos blinked sleepily at the little creature.

Flint tapped his long bony finger against his temple. " We elves is having a few tricks up our sleeves." He said wisely before giggling.

"Tell my Father I would like to meet with the tailor around eleven and him after lunch please Flint?" Athos requested digging into his breakfast with gusto.

Flint nodded and went to go do just that. Even if he had to wake the man up to do so, and he did.

Athos was sure the tailor who just happened to be one of Voldemort's followers was ready to pull his hair out by the time they got done with measurements and instructions and fabric and colors.

"People do not and will not respect someone who dresses like a slob." Athos yelled at the man who was rolling his eyes muttering about the clothing choices thinking Athos couldn't hear him. "You should know this."

The man had snarled and continued on with Athos' demands until he finally had a complete wardrobe

Athos smiled putting on a black silk button up shirt and black slacks he strapped two of his knives to his calves so all but the handle were covered when he put on his boots and exited the room.

Voldemort was waiting in the throne room for him and watched his expression carefully when his son entered.

Athos caught sight of the new throne sitting next to Voldemort's almost giggled about having his own seat next to his father.

"What did you wish to speak about son?" He asked as Athos sat down in his new seat.

"I don't want control of your followers." Athos began. "Well I would like a few of them but what I'm saying is your followers aren't going to listen to me nearly as well as they do you because I'm fresh meat they will want to test me. See how far they can push me. My own followers however would be loyal to me."

Voldemort gave him a calculating glance and nodded. "You know you are right." He agreed. "We will have to start building another sector of deatheaters under your command."

"I want the Malfoy's?" Athos stated bluntly.

Voldemort gave a grin and nodded. "Of Course though the son isn't a follower yet. Who else?"

"Oh he will be." Athos sneered. "I already have a few of my own." Athos reached his hand up to push his hair back and right behind his left ear were two small snakes head to tail in a circle tattooed in black ink. He placed his index finger to it and within moments there were five flashes of smoke and suddenly five people had joined them. Two of them wore black masks lined in silver the only thing visible were their mouths which were turned up in identical grins.

"Fred and George Weasley." he introduced. "My masterminds." Then two females stepped up one with brown curls one with blonde wavy hair. They both wore crimson colored masks. "Hermione Granger and Luna Lovegood. My strategists." The Final guest stepped forward then his mask the same color as Athos' had been. "My right hand man Neville Longbottom." They all stepped back standing beside Athos.

"Now then. About the Malfoy's."


	3. Chapter 3

AN- JUST SO EVERYONE KNOWS, FIRST OF ALL I'M NOT YELLING I'M TYPING IN CAPS TO MAKE SURE EVERYONE READS THIS. IF YOU HAVEN'T READ MY OTHER STORY OR IF HAVING THE CHARACTERS AS DRACO AND HARRY OR IF HAVING H/D IN THE SUMMARY DOESN'T GIVE IT AWAY. THIS IS A HARRY DRACO SLASH BOY ON BOY MALE LOVIN. AFTER POSTING CHAPTER FOUR I RECIEVED A REVIEW FROM SOMEONE WHO WOULDN'T EVEN SIGN IN TO LEAVE THE REVIEW FLAMING MY STORY. SO NOW EVERYONE HAS BEEN WARNED THIS WILL INVOLVE HARRY/ DRACO RELATIONSHIP, DATING HOWEVER YOU WOULD LIKE TO PUT IT. IF I RECIEVE ANY MORE FLAMES BECAUSE YOU CONTINUED READING AFTER THIS WARNING AND YOU DON'T LIKE IT OR IF YOU CHOOSE TO SKIP THE WARNING IT IS NO LONGER MY PROBLEM. Thank you to everyone who has read and reviewed with kindness I hope you continue to enjoy the story.

Draco paced back and forth in his room as he had been doing for a good half an hour since had had been informed the dark lord had summoned them. The Dark Lord never summoned them The Dark Lord always summoned his mother or father but never the whole family.

Draco almost began to hyperventilate, Of course he knew his Father had been grooming him for The Dark Lord since birth practically but still the reality of the situation hadn't hit until he was actually being called to serve. He hadn't graduated from Hogwarts yet and if he became a Death Eater then he would have no chance in a million years with the love of his life.

Yes, dear friends Draco Malfoy was in love with Harry Potter the teen destined to destroy the dark lord, Gryffindor golden boy, and Dumbledore's lap dog. Harry Bloody Potter. Draco hadn't had much of a chance in the past now he really wouldn't have a chance.

There was a sharp knock on his bedroom door before Lucius swung it open.

"Is there a reason you are not dressed?" Lucius sneered at his son's shorts and t-shirt.

"Because I don't want to be a Death eater and I don't want to go." Draco replied stubbornly.

Lucius grabbed his son's arm making the teen wince. "The Dark Lord has requested the family for lunch and if we are not there for lunch I will get the punishment for it and when we get home you will receive the same." The elder Malfoy hissed.

"Fine I'll get dressed." Draco retorted yanking his arm from his Father's grasp. Once the man was gone Draco pulled out a dark purple button up shirt and a pair of black slacks and ran down the hall stopping at the top of the stairs he walked calmly down to join his parents.

When they arrived at Riddle Manor they were shown into the throne room Draco swearing to himself about betraying his love until he looked up and spotted the teen sitting in a throne next to Voldemort's he was lounged comfortably wearing a pair of loose fitting black slacks and a black short sleeve button up t-shirt his robes were draped over the throne. The teen himself took Draco's breath away his hair was jet black and fell to his shoulders in silky strands, his skin like moonlight. He looked up at them as they entered and smirked at Draco his blue eyes sparkling with some emotion Draco couldn't figure out.

The one thing Draco had figured out was that this was the man he wanted to worship in a lot more than one way.

Lucius stepped forward and bowed while Narcissa and Draco stayed a few steps back matching Lucius' bow.

"You requested our presence my lord?"

"Yes, I did actually." The teen rose to his feet and stepped down to stand before them.

Lucius looked up quickly sneering at the audacity of the boy. "I'm not sure who you think you are but I wasn't talking to you."

With a flick of the teens hand Lucius was on the ground writhing in pain while Athos paced around him.

"Lucius, I'm offended you don't recognize me." He chided while Lucius grunted in pain. "You and your son have only made my life a living hell for the better part of it."

"Who are you?" Lucius managed to get out.

"Father, Who am I?" Athos asked letting Lucius out of the spell.

Voldemort rolled his eyes at his son's display before answering. "You are my son Athos Salazar Riddle."

Lucius gasped remembering how many punishments he had received in the first year after the death of the dark lord's son but yet here he stood.

Athos laughed at the confused look on the Blond's face. "You are mine now and so is your wife and your son." Athos grabbed the man's arm and the dark mark vanished to be replaced by the two snakes chasing each other in an endless circle marking the man property of Athos Riddle.

Draco couldn't figure out what was wrong with him. He was enjoying watching this teen put Lucius in his place. Draco even found himself attracted to the aggressive and assertive nature of the teen.

Athos stepped up to him and Draco shook his head remembering who he had already pledged his love to. Harry wouldn't ever want to be with a Death Eater.

"No, Let me go. I don't want to grovel at your feet I don't want to be a Death Eater." He begged.

Athos leaned down in front of the panicky blond and looked him in the eyes.

"That is not the place for you; I only brand you to mark you as mine." He whispered placing his index finger behind Draco's left ear.

The pain wasn't all that bad but that from which it came and the reality of what he had just done fell on Draco at once and before Athos could step away to Narcissa Draco fell into his arms unconscious.

When the young blond woke up he found himself in a very comfortable bed with crimson sheets made from the finest Egyptian cotton, the hangings around the bed were of a black gauzy material.

Draco sat up and moved the hangings to the side and gazed about the room. It was lit by a few dozen candles all about the room, giving it a warm soft glow. The door was cracked and a soft melody flowed into the room seeming to wrap around his body like silk. The notes tugged at his soul and left him breathless. Getting quickly to his feet Draco slipped quietly into the hallway following the beautiful sound.

There was another door open at the end of the hall and Draco crept silently toward it, he stopped right outside the door peering in at Athos. The other teen sat with his back toward the door, his slender fingers danced across the keys of a pitch black grand piano. Each note that he played mixed with the teen's magic before wrapping around the room and slipping out the door filling the hallway with the sweet but sorrowful tune he was creating.

"Good to see you're up an about." Athos commented continuing to play.

"Where am I?" Draco demanded.

"At Riddle Manor, this is my own personal wing." Athos replied easily.

"Where is my family?" Draco then asked thinking of his mother and father.

"You sure do ask a lot of questions my pet," Athos commented with a grin over his shoulder at the blond. "Your Mother is with my Mother discussing the plans for my welcome home party and the last I saw your Father was dressed in a pink tutu dancing for the house elves."

"Let us go, Of all the people you could have chosen why us? Why my family?" Draco questioned unable to resist stepping further into the room and into the music.

"Why not?" Came the infuriating answer. "You know you were dreaming about Harry Potter bloody Gryffindor golden boy while you were out." Athos continued on.

"So, What do you know of Harry? What should it matter if I did?" Draco crossed his arms stubbornly hoping this teen wasn't as mental as Voldemort was.

"I know that he would never love you back even if you weren't bound to me. He is Dumbledore's lap dog and nothing more." Athos spat lifting his fingers from the keys he turned to face Draco.

"You don't know anything!" Draco shouted his voice echoing off the walls that were no longer padded with Athos' music.

"I know a lot more than you think little Dragon." Athos smiled softly at the blond who had his fists clenched at his sides blinking back tears.

"I'll never know now though will I?" Draco demanded. "He could have loved me but because of you. Because of you I will never know."

Athos rose to his feet and pulled Draco against him brushing his fingers through Draco's hair. "I will make you love me Draco Malfoy. One way or another." He whispered too quietly for Draco to hear.


	4. Chapter 4

AN- Here is the next chapter. Sorry for any mistakes my internet is hating me this week and I wanted to post before it cut out on me again, so this has not been beta'd. I hope you enjoy it. Please Read and Review and as always I own nothing you recognize. AND the lyrics towards the end are phantom of the opera. mad props.

AN- SORRY FOR THE SECOND AN BUT THIS NEEDS TO BE SAID CONTINUOUSLY APPARENTLY JUST SO EVERYONE KNOWS, FIRST OF ALL I'M NOT YELLING I'M TYPING IN CAPS TO MAKE SURE EVERYONE READS THIS. IF YOU HAVEN'T READ MY OTHER STORY OR IF HAVING THE CHARACTERS AS DRACO AND HARRY OR IF HAVING H/D IN THE SUMMARY DOESN'T GIVE IT AWAY. THIS IS A HARRY DRACO SLASH BOY ON BOY MALE LOVIN. AFTER POSTING CHAPTER FOUR I RECIEVED A REVIEW FROM SOMEONE WHO WOULDN'T EVEN SIGN IN TO LEAVE THE REVIEW FLAMING MY STORY. SO NOW EVERYONE HAS BEEN WARNED THIS WILL INVOLVE HARRY/ DRACO RELATIONSHIP, DATING HOWEVER YOU WOULD LIKE TO PUT IT. IF I RECIEVE ANY MORE FLAMES BECAUSE YOU CONTINUED READING AFTER THIS WARNING AND YOU DON'T LIKE IT OR IF YOU CHOOSE TO SKIP THE WARNING IT IS NO LONGER MY PROBLEM. Thank you to everyone who has read and reviewed with kindness I hope you continue to enjoy the story.

Draco soon learned that while Athos was a bit insane most of the time he gave out punishments that were deserved and not just because he felt like it. The blond had been at Riddle Manor for a week now and every night no matter where he chose to fall asleep he always woke up in Athos' bed there was no hiding from the teen who had come to be known as the Shadow Prince.

The whole manor was in an uproar for the upcoming party to announce Athos as the heir to the dark lords throne. A coming out party of sorts. Draco had already been fitted four different times for six different styles of dress robes and when he asked why he was informed it was because Athos hadn't decided what he would wear yet.

"Why does it matter what he's wearing? What does it have to do with my clothing?" Draco asked his Mother one day when he had the rare opportunity to see her. She and Lucius got to leave and go home to put on the appearances that everything was normal in their lives. Draco was stuck at Riddle Manor.

It wasn't too bad he had to admit. He didn't usually see much of anyone in Athos' wing of the house and Flint the house elf took care of him.

"Hasn't anyone told you?" Narcissa looked at him over the book she was reading.

"Told me what?" Draco questioned.

"Your Father signed the betrothal contract three days ago. You are now Athos' intended." She replied with a shrug.

"I'm what?" Draco demanded.

"Oh Draco honestly." Narcissa sat her book to the side. "Stop being foolish, Harry Potter will never love you and you will never be with him. Athos is attractive and powerful not to mention his wealth. He will make a fine match for you and will take care of you."

"He is psychotic and I will not be bound to him!" Draco announced storming from the room.

He decided then and there he would disappear. He would sneak out of the manor and run to Harry, Beg the teen to help him. Whatever it took.

That night he went to bed in Athos' room figuring that's where the teen would have put him anyway and lay there waiting pretending to sleep. He had no idea what time it was when the weight of another person shifted the bed.

Draco waited quietly barely even breathing until the sound of the other teen fell soft and told Draco he was asleep. He carefully slipped out of bed listening for any sign of Athos waking while getting dressed and throwing on his cloak. He made it out of the manor without encountering anyone and smirked. Here he had thought escaping would be difficult. Once he made it to the forest surrounding the manor he figured he was home free.

He had only made it about twenty yards into the dark undergrowth when a shadow dropped from a tree branch above him and landed silently right in front of him. The shadow had glowing ice blue eyes.

"It's a little late for a stroll through the woods don't you think pet?" Athos asked with a hint of amusement in his voice.

"You can't keep me here!" Draco screamed. "Let me go!"

"I'll make a deal with you pet. If you still want Harry bloody Potter so damn bad tomorrow, I will remove the mark and let you go." Athos grinned like the Cheshire cat and Draco felt chills run up and down his spine.

"One night won't make any difference and tomorrow I will leave here." Draco jutted his chin out stubbornly.

"I will deliver you to Diagon Alley personally." Athos ran his finger down Draco's jawline. "But just to make sure you don't go back on your word."

A soft click could be heard in the quiet forest and when Athos stepped back there was a black leather collar around Draco's neck. The blond felt frantically at it and Athos took pity conjuring a lighted mirror so he could see it.

The black leather was studded with silver and a small diamond encrusted tag read ' property of the Shadow Prince.'

Draco would never admit it to anyone else but he kind of liked the collar. It was simple yet very tasteful. But he wasn't sure how this would keep him from running away. He could easily conceal it under his robes or with glamors.

As if sensing his thoughts Athos curled his hand into a fist like he was grabbing something and pulled. It was an instantaneous effect that caused Draco to lurch forward like he was on a leash.

Once Athos uncurled his fist however everything went back to normal. There was a flash of white teeth and suddenly Draco was again alone in the forest. With a huff Draco looked back towards the manor with a grin. If Athos wasn't there to see him how could he stop him?

Draco once again started in the opposite direction of the manor he hadn't made it very far when a slight shock reverberated from the collar. It wasn't horrible though and he ignored it continuing further.

After another couple of feet the shock was stronger but still bearable and the blond continued on. After another couple of yards however the shock was so bad it knocked him on his arse.

Finally admitting defeat Draco turned around to head back to the manor and about halfway back Athos met him.

"You certainly are determined I'll give you that. Come on I'll get you back to bed." He held out his hand.

"I don't need your bloody help." Draco snarled continuing past the dark haired teen. By the time he made it back Athos was curled up in bed seemingly asleep.

Draco shook his head choosing to not even ask how he had made it back so fast. He didn't even bother trying to squirm away when Athos rolled over and pulled him against his broad chest wrapping an arm around his waist.

The following day Draco woke up feeling like he had sand behind his eyelids and was none to happy about being awake but the sunlight streaming in through the open balcony doors didn't leave him much choice in the matter.

There was a tray next to the bed with a bowl of soup a glass of strawberry soda, which was Draco's favorite and the days edition of the Prophet. Draco was confused by the lunch by the bed instead of breakfast and quickly checked the time finding himself shocked at the fact that he'd slept until almost two in the afternoon.

With a yawn he picked up the Prophet and took a drink before spitting it back out all over the paper. On the front page the headline read.

_**Harry James Potter**_

_**Dead at 16**_

_The body of Harry James Potter was found displayed above the fountain in the Ministry of Magic Atrium by Elves early this morning._

_As of yet the cause of death is unknown but foul play is suspected._

_Potter was a sixth year Gryffindor at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. _

_He has been prophesied as the one who would defeat He- who-must-not-be-named._

_What will become of the Wizarding world now that he is gone?_

_Further information will be brought forward as it is made available. _

Draco was staring wide eyed at the paper when Athos stepped in leaning against the doorway.

"Still want to run off to your lover boy?" He asked.

"You! You did this?" Draco raged. "I loved him so you killed him?"

"I couldn't have you believing in these false dreams my pet. It wasn't good for you." Athos smiled sadly.

Draco stalked towards the taller brunette and brought his fist back swinging at the Shadow Prince with all his strength. There was a sickening crunch that didn't come from the brunettes jaw. Draco yanked his hand back wincing in pain almost certain he had broken his knuckles.

A cold gleam appeared in Athos' eyes as he grabbed the blonds hand immediately a cold sensation covered his injured hand and when it vanished there was no more pain.

"Draco, I have been very tolerant of everything you have done and tried. Hitting me will do you no good and I will not be lenient with you if it happens again. You will be punished." Athos then told him the cold look still in his eyes.

"I don't belong to you!" Draco shouted and regretted it almost as soon as the words had left his mouth.

The same sentient magic that had been leaking from Athos when he played the piano was swirling around him but it no longer held the silky softness it had before.

"Oh but I believe you do." Athos sneered his voice cold enough to make a polar bear shiver. He raised his hand using the invisible leash attached to the blonds collar and yanked him against his chest. Draco struggled to get away but was no match for the taller stronger teen who had wrapped his arms around him keeping his pressed to his chest.

Slowly Athos backed them toward the wall and Draco was helpless to stop the shadow prince from placing both of his wrists in shackles that hung on the wall. Hell Draco didn't know how he had never noticed those before.

Draco was doing his best not to cry when Athos stepped away from him leaving him chained to the wall, and just before he left the room Athos waved his hand leaving Draco standing there butt ass naked and chained with his hands above his head.

"You will be left here for now. Next time I will be forced to punish you accordingly for disobeying me." With those last words Athos swept out of the room.

Draco had no idea how long he remained there with his hands tied above his head with all of his dignity floating out the still open balcony doors.

With his time Draco processed the fact that Harry Potter was dead and he cried. He processed the fact that he would belong to Athos Riddle forever or until the teen tired of him and killed him and he cried some more,

After that he allowed the fact that he was naked, chained to a wall and being held captive in a mansion by a rather rich and powerful not to mention sexy teenager sink in and found he didn't mind as much as he though he did.

He wondered what it would be like to be chained to the bed instead with Athos doing what he pleased to him and before long his penis was looking up at him as if asking what he was waiting for. It was getting to a point where it was painful but nothing the blond thought about helped.

He tried to imagine Snape in the shower and it turned into Athos in the shower. Dumbledore in a thong turned into he himself wearing a thong with Athos spanking him.

He was so lost in thought he didn't notice the arrival of two masked people into the room until one cleared their throat.

"Perhaps Shadow should have come instead.' One giggled her voice was one Draco would recognize anywhere.

"Loony Lovegood?" He questioned his erection vanishing like magic.

The mask she wore disappeared and he didn't think he had ever seen someone look so terrifyingly angry accept for maybe Athos.

"I am not Loony!" She growled throwing a yellow ball of electricity at him. It stung a little but not nearly as bad as Draco figured it could have. "I am a visionary, Maybe you are too dense to see that."

"Rather right you are Dreamer. Perhaps we should tell Shadow he needs to find a new toy." Her companion smirked before her mask too fell away.

"Granger?" Now Draco was confused beyond belief this was one of Potter's best friends and she supported Athos.

"It's Scarlet if you don't mind. We came to get you ready for the party." She sighed flipping her hair impatiently as if she had more important things to do. Draco noticed it wasn't nearly as curly or bushy as he remembered it. It hung in silky waves making the girl look almost pretty.

"I'm not going to the blasted party." Draco refused with a sneer. They could leave him chained here all night but he would not appear at the party on Athos' arm like a common whore.

"Shadow said you would probably say that." Luna smiled.

"He also gave us instructions on how to handle such a situation." Granger added placing her finger to the tattoo behind her ear.

"Mischief, Trixster it seems we need your assistance."

Within seconds two dark purple puffs of smoke absolved into two more masked people.

"Giving you a hard time is he?" One asked.

"Is it our turn to talk some sense into him?" The other added.

"Yes please. Scarlet and I need to get ready and he isn't cooperating we will never be ready in time at this rate." Luna sighed.

"You girls go get beautiful for us." One smirked.

"We will take care of Malfoy." Said the other.

As the girls left the new people took off their masks and Draco wanted to scream for Granger and Loony Luna to come back. He was now faced with the Weasley twins and if the grins on their faces was anything to go off of he was in trouble.

He closed his eyes trying to pretend he was anywhere else as his shackles were undone and his arms fell to his sides like dead weight. He remained perfectly still hoping they would go away.

No such luck.

Draco squealed in a rather undignified manner as he was picked up and slung over Fred, or was it George's shoulder and carried into the bathroom.

'Let me down." He demanded.

"As you wish." The red head grinned dropping him into a tub of ice cold water causing Draco to scream like a girl again.

"You are rather loud. I hope Athos likes screamers." Fred shook his head while George sat down on the edge of the tub grabbing the blond and dunking him under.

"He never complained about you." George grinned pulling Draco back up and pouring shampoo in his hair scrubbing roughly. "Though the rest of the household did."

"Oh shut up and move you're hurting him." Fred pushed his brother trying to get him out of the way. Instead he toppled into the large bathtub with Draco.

"This is freezing!" He yelled climbing quickly out of the tub. "Why didn't you say something Dragon?"

Draco just glared at them with his teeth chattering and his lips taking on a blue hue.

George waved his wand warming the water and dunked Draco underneath again.

"Why do you keep doing that?" Draco spluttered when he surfaced again.

"We are."

"Washing you hair." They replied dunking him under again.

"I can bathe myself thank you." Draco snapped rubbing the soap and water out of his eyes.

"Then why aren't you doing it?" Fred questioned looking dumbfounded.

"Thank Merlin for that too," George sighed. "I was afraid we were going to have to flip a coin to see who had to wash the ferrets privates."

"NO ONE IS WASHING MY PRIVATES! GET OUT" Draco finally lost it and screamed.

"What are you two doing in there?" Neville Longbottom asked from the doorway already dressed to impress in a set of deep blue dress robes. He held a matching blue mask in his hand.

"Getting him ready." Both twins replied at the same time.

"Making a mess is more like it." Neville shook his head. "Leave him to get ready. You have fifteen minutes I don't suggest you being late. Your robes are on the bed."

The twins left sulking on their way out and Neville closed the door quietly behind him.

If for no other reason than to avoid the twins coming back for him Draco quickly finished his bath and got ready for this party the same as he would any party making sure his hair was perfect, he teeth were snowy white, and his robes which were a deep crimson trimmed in black, were immaculate without a wrinkle to be found.

To Draco's surprise Lucius was waiting for him when he exited the bedroom.

"Shadow asked me to escort you to the ball room." He explained. His robes were bottle green and he also had a mask to match.

"Father, I don't want to go to this party. I don't want to live here. And I don't want to be with Athos." Draco whined.

Lucius stopped so suddenly that Draco almost ran into him.

"Dragon, Athos is a good match for you. Like it or not. He is also a fair leader. I am glad he chose our family if only because he had an eye for you. Your Mother is safe now and I have far less dangerous missions with less painful punishments if I fail."

"Father , he chained me naked to the bedroom wall." Draco argued.

"Son, In a pureblood relationship the submissive always knows his or her place. In this case that is you. Athos is well within his rights to ensure you remember your place. From what he told me the punishment for your discretion was lenient. Do not keep pushing him. Come we will be late." Lucius began his leisurely pace down the hall with Draco following dejectedly behind him.

When they reached the bottom of the grand staircase Athos was waiting patiently for them wearing a mask which was black velvet with red trim which matched his robes perfectly.

"Dragon my pet. Trixster and mischief didn't harm you too badly did they?" He asked holding out his hand.

Draco timidly stepped forward placing his smaller softer hand in Athos' calloused palm. Athos brought it to his mouth placing a soft kiss on the top and then pulled him closer to link arms with him.

"They were a little over enthusiastic but otherwise fine." Draco smiled softly. He still wasn't happy with this man but if his Father and Mother were safer because of a union between them he would do his best to get along with him.

"Good, I was hoping I wouldn't need to punish them. Unless of course you feel they need it?" Athos offered beginning a slow walk towards what Draco figured was the ball room. There were already people in fancy dress milling about and a band appeared to be setting up to play against the back wall.

They entered together followed closely by Lucius and Narcissa and Draco looked around in awe at the room it was even grander than the ball room at Malfoy Manor.

The floors were a pristine black marble the walls were of an expensive black wood. Tapestries which had probably been passed down through the Riddle family since the time a Salazar adorned the walls and crystal chandeliers offered their light to the guests in the room.

Athos walked with Draco to a very long table laden with food and drink of every type imaginable and handed him a drink.

"There is someone I must speak with for a moment. Will you be okay on your own for a moment?"

Draco just nodded looking around the room. He thought he recognized several of the people in the room but couldn't be sure because of their masks. Everyone was wearing them it seemed rather they were the masks of Voldemort's Death Eaters or the more theatrical masks of Athos' Shadow Assassin's.

That it seemed was the biggest difference between the Father and Son. Voldemort liked to make a spectacle he enjoyed people knowing where his destruction had been wrought.

Athos on the other hand struck fear into wizards and witches by remaining hidden. There were no signs no warnings just death.

"DRAKEY!"

Draco winced at the voice and rolled his eyes turning around to see Pansy Parkinson striding towards him in a disgustingly pink ball gown with what appeared to be a shotgun blow of make up to the face.

"I've been so worried about you Drakey poo. Your parents kept telling me you were at a friends but I thought for sure something terrible had happened to you." She whined wrapping her arms around him.

"If you would like to keep your arms attached to your body, I recommend you remove them from around my Dragon's waist." A cold voice interrupted and Draco almost sighed in relief.

Pansy stepped away to glare at Athos.

"I don't know who you think you are." She began with her hands on her hips. "But Draco is my betrothed." She claimed haughtily.

"Oh, Really?" Athos grinned draping his arms over Draco's shoulders with a grin. "Show her who you belong to my pet."

Draco first pushed aside his hair to reveal the two snakes chasing each other in an eternal circle behind his ear before then flicking the tag hanging at the base of his neck to draw the girls attention to it.

"Who in the hell do you think you are?" Pansy demanded stomping her foot.

"All in good time, Just keep your hands off of what is mine and we won't have any problems. We certainly wouldn't want your Father to meet the same end as Goyle's now would we?" Athos replied sweetly.

The girl paled before backing away quickly and headed straight to where her Father stood. The band began to play a slow tune and with a wave of his hand Athos conjured a mask like his own only in red and placed it on Draco before leading him to the dance floor.

After three or four songs Voldemort rose to his feet from his throne and demanded everyone's attention. This was of course Athos' queue and he grabbed Draco's hand firmly. Waiting for the signal.

"Welcome," Voldemort began. "I hope you have all taken advantage of this rare occasion to let your hair down as they say. As most of you have probably heard the reason for this evening's celebration is to honor and welcome the return of my son. Athos Riddle, Now greet your Shadow Prince!"

At this point Draco felt a very odd sensation fill him. It was like he had become nothing more than air. A ghost. He was scared for a moment wondering if he was dead but as soon as he had the thought he was solid again and black smoke was clearing away from where he and Athos now stood at the front of the room next to Voldemort.

"My son and his intended." Voldemort's voice rang out again.

The hall froze only about a dozen people moved to bow in respect most of them Draco noticed were wearing Shadow assassin's masks.

"Why are you just standing there?" Athos asked his voice laced with the tone that meant trouble. "BOW!" He demanded and with a wave of his hand it was like every person in the room was under the imperious and all fell to their knees bowing before him.

Draco felt a shiver run up his spine at the display of power as he always did and allowed himself to be pulled into Athos' lap as the teen sat down in his throne leaving everyone bowing. He almost seemed bored lounging there with the blond perched in his lap.

"Now then, if you are able to stand please do so." He requested with a sigh. The people who had shown the proper respect were able to stand while all else struggled to stand. "I do not expect my Father's followers to respect me. Nor do I expect your loyalty. But you will obey me or be punished. I have my own followers who are more loyal to me than you sad pathetic lumps could ever dream of being. Get used to seeing them around."

This appeared to be the words the Shadow Assassin's were waiting for because all of them appeared in the front much like Athos and Draco had done.

"These are the Shadow Assassin's and other than respecting one another I expect nothing else. Though if any of them have a problem with any of you it will be dealt with and vice versa. Now, Lady and Blondie if you could step forward?"

Lucius and Narcissa did as asked their masks dissolving away. The guests who were still being forced to bow could only lift their heads to look at the two Malfoy's in shock.

"My soon to be in-laws now serve me." Athos commented as Draco's mask too melted away.

"Prongs, Moony and Padfoot. Forward please."

Three more stepped forward and as their masks dissolved there was absolute uproar in the room people couldn't move but they could cuss and shout their disfavor as James Potter, Sirius Black, and Remus Lupin revealed their faces.

"SILENCE!" Athos commanded. "These three are loyal to me and me alone. They were the ones who were with me when I captured and killed Harry Potter a feat that none of you fools has managed in fifteen years!"

"They are on Dumbledore's side. They can't be trusted." A meek voice came from the crowd.

"Who said that?" Athos looked out at them and Draco could feel the tendrils of his magic seeping out through his very pores. Athos released his hold on the people in the room. But they remained where they were. "Stand up." Athos demanded of the speaker. A short tubby man got to his feet

"Your name?" Athos asked.

"Peter Pettigrew." The balding man replied shakily.

"Prongs, is this the double agent Dumbledore has within our ranks?" Athos questioned.

"Yes, My Prince." Prongs replied.

"Father, How do we treat traitors?" Athos turned to Voldemort who had a look of pure disgust and hatred on his face for the man.

"Death." He hissed.

"Very well." Athos sighed. "Prongs, Moony, Padfoot you may take him to the dungeon and do what you will."

Pettigrew made an attempt at running but didn't make it far before a large black dog pinned him to the ground latching onto his arm.

Pettigrew screamed bloody murder as the dog dragged him out of the room followed by the other two.

Athos finished introducing his followers and each stepped forward in turn.

After all had finished Athos clapped his hands. "Thank you for your attention and now BACK TO THE PARTY!"

That night after the guests began to make there leave, Draco couldn't believe he had enjoyed himself so much. Athos had kept him by his side at all times and several of Draco's Slytherin friends had requested to join Athos instead of the Dark Lord.

Daphne Greengrass had been upset that Athos was already taken but was happy for Draco and would most likely be getting Athos' mark before school started.

Draco still refused to think about school much. He didn't want to ask to go back in fear of angering Athos but yet he wanted to finish his schooling.

As if reading his mind Athos pulled him close resting his chin on Draco's shoulder.

"I haven't figured out how yet." He whispered. "But you will go back." Athos kissed Draco's temple before pulling away and walking over to a few more straggling guests.

After everyone was gone Athos sent Draco to bed telling him he had a meeting to attend with the Dark Lord and refused to allow Draco to come with him. Knowing better than to argue Draco pouted all the way to the bedroom and got ready for bed.

It wasn't long before Athos returned and silently climbed into bed next to him. Draco rolled over looking at the sprawling tattoo on the teens back in awe a tree of life started at the very base of Athos' back and stretched with the limbs branching out over his shoulder blades.

Unable to help himself Draco reached out and traced it with his finger. Athos let out a content sigh and rolled over to face the blonde.

"Draco, I know you aren't very happy with me right now. But I promise I'll do everything in my power to make you as happy as possible here with me."

Draco could only nod before turning over so Athos didn't see him cry.

Over the next few days several meetings were held which Draco wasn't allowed to attend and with each one Athos became more irritable but he never took it out on Draco and the blonde felt himself beginning to care more for the teen.

One night Draco waited for Athos to return until very late in the night before finally turning in. He tossed and turned trying to find a comfortable spot and willing himself to sleep. It seemed he had gotten so used to sleeping with Athos next to him that with the teen gone the bed felt huge and lonely.

Finally though sleep did claim him but not for long.

Draco woke with a start at the crash of thunder and flash of lightening outside. The balcony doors were open and wind blew the curtains around wildly. Draco rolled over quickly intent on spooning up to Athos' strength and warmth. The blond had never much cared for thunderstorms where as Athos could often be found standing on the balcony in the rain smiling madly at the chaos the storm made.

The place where Athos should have been laying was vacant and it didn't look as if the teen had ever come to bed.

Draco got to his feet and pulled on his crimson silk robe with the black dragon stitched across the back, Smiling fondly at the gift from Athos he wondered how his hate for the teen had changed so drastically.

The bedroom door was open just a crack and Draco slipped quietly out heading down the hall knowing where Athos would be. Sure enough in the music room which was a room off the back of the house made entirely of glass windows and filled with instruments. Athos sat at his piano playing, the thunder would crash almost as if on cue in the most dramatic parts. As always Athos' magic flowed in and out of his body along the currents of music.

Draco leaned against the door frame forgetting his fear of the storm by finding the beauty Athos was creating with it. To the blonde's surprise however a haunting voice soon joined in with the piano and the storm.

_Past the point of no return, no backward glances._

_The games we played til now are at an end._

_Past all thought of if or when, no use resisting._

_Abandon thought and let the dream descend._

_What raging fire shall flood the soul?_

_What rich desire unlocks its door?_

_What sweet seduction lies out before us?_

Draco found himself drawn to the teen's voice, his feet moved him forward without his permission or consent until he found himself standing right behind Athos. He reached tentatively forward placing his hand on Athos' shoulder lightly. Athos smiled and leaned over to place a kiss on Draco's hand. Draco ran his other hand down Athos' jawbone before allowing his voice to carry throughout the room,

_You have brought me to that moment where words run dry_

_To that moment where speech disappears into silence. Silence_

_I have come here hardly knowing the reason why._

_In my mind I have already imagined our bodies entwining _

_Defenseless and silent and now I am here with you_

_No second thoughts I've decided decided._

_Past the point of no return no going back now _

_Our passion play has now at last begun_

_Past all thought of right or wrong. One final question._

_How long should we two wait before we're one?_

**Dr**aco moved to sit down on the bench next to Athos who slid over to make room. Draco blushed softly hoping the brunette wouldn't notice and placed his fingers on the high keys and Athos moved down to the low ones both continuing the song together.

_When will the blood begin to race_

_The sleeping bud burst into bloom_

_when will the flames at last consume us?_

_Past the point of no return. The final thresh hold_

_The bridge is crossed so stand and watch it burn,_

_We've passed the point of no return._

Blushing profusely now Draco let his voice drop out continuing to play his part on the piano and listened to Athos finish the words.

_Say you'll share with me one love one lifetime,_

_Lead me, save me from my solitude_

_Say you'll want me with you here beside of you._

_Anywhere you go let me go to,_

_Draco, That's all I ask of you,_

Athos carried out the last note and Draco almost stood and began applauding but the look in Athos' ice blue eyes made him forget how to breath none the less stand up. There was a swirling pool of emotion in those eyes and without thinking about what he was doing Draco leaned forward placing his lips on those of the shadow prince.

Athos froze for a moment before wrapping his arms around the blond deepening the kiss. He carefully leaned back so that he was laying on the bench Draco pressed against him.

After a moment Draco jumped away from him.

"I I can't do this, Harry. You killed Harry." Draco shook his head defiantly as Athos lounged with a lazy grin on his face on the bench.

"Draco, I didn't kill him." He shook his head. You can't kill someone who doesn't exist."

"What? What do you mean?" Draco implored.

With a wave of his hand Athos was Harry Potter and with another wave of his hand he was Athos again.

"What? What do you mean? What is going on?" Draco backed away until his back met one of the windows and a flash of lightening made him jump a mile in the air. His heart was racing a million miles a minute and Athos stepped forward to embrace him. Draco tried to jerk away but Athos' steal grip held him in place.

"Shh, Let me explain." Athos coaxed running his fingers through Draco's hair. "When I was kidnapped by Dumbledore he placed glamors on me and created the alias of Harry Potter and gave me to James spelling him to believe I was his son. When I learned the truth I ran away and came here to face my true destiny."

"But the Prophet.." Draco replied tears sliding freely down his face now.

"I had to come up with something so that people would stop looking for me. What the elves found was a dead muggle boy who had been transfigured to look like Harry Potter." Athos explained.

"So, you. You're. I mean." Draco couldn't think straight anymore.

"I am Athos Riddle. Formally known as Harry Potter." Athos smiled softly tilting Draco's chin up so he was looking into his silver orbs. "Draco I have loved you for longer than I can remember but I couldn't let you love Harry Potter. I had to make you love me. The real me."

"I do. I love you Athos." Draco sobbed.

Athos reached around the blonds neck unhooking the collar and throwing it to the side. He pulled another one from his robes and fastened it.

Draco turned to look at his reflection in the large window smiling at the black leather collar fashioned with brilliant sapphires and diamonds around the it. There was no name tag on this one. He didn't need one.

He knew who he belonged to.


End file.
